À jamais
by tatouille23
Summary: Ron décide de ne plus sortir de sa chambre suite à un évènement survenu...que s'est-il passé ? RW/BZ


C'est certain, je ne sortirai plus jamais de cette chambre. Plus jamais. Je demanderai à Dobby de m'apporter à manger. Harry et Hermione seront les seuls autorisés à venir me voir ; Harry pour avoir de la compagnie et jouer aux échecs de temps en temps et Hermione pour qu'elle apprenne quelques sorts utiles. Comme par exemple comment agrandir une pièce. Ouais, ça, ça serait utile. J'agrandirai ma chambre spécialement en hauteur, comme ça j'aurai assez de place pour jouer au Quidditch. Ouais, ça serait vraiment le top. Oh, et il faudra que j'ajoute une salle de bain. C'est décidé je vais passer le restant de mes jours entre ces quatre murs.

- Ron, c'est nous. Ouvre s'il te plaît !

Quand j'avais dit qu'ils pouvaient venir me voir, je n'avais pas dit tout de suite. Surtout si c'est pour me parler de ce dont je n'ai aucune envie de parler.

Hermione continue de tambouriner à la porte comme une dingue. Elle est vraiment énervante quand elle s'y met !

- Je veux être seul ! – je crie à travers la porte.

Heureusement que j'ai ma propre chambre, étant préfet-en-chef. Quoique…si je n'avais pas été nommé préfet-en-chef, je n'aurais jamais appris à le connaître lui, et donc rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. C'est ça ! Il faut que j'aille demander un retourneur de temps à McGo. J'irai ensuite parler avec mon moi et lui dirait…non. En fait, c'est une mauvaise idée. Je deviendrai encore plus taré que je ne le suis déjà. Très mauvaise idée.

- Ron, ouvre cette porte maintenant – menace ma soi-disant meilleure amie à travers cette fameuse porte.

Je connais Hermione Granger. Je la connais très bien même. C'est vrai, ça fait six longues années qu'on est amis ; autrement dit on se connaît depuis nos onze ans. Quand on pense que j'en ai maintenant dix-sept, ça fait beaucoup. J'ai donc eu le temps d'apprendre à la connaître. Et une chose que j'ai vite compris chez elle, malheureusement pas en six ans mais simplement en deux minuscules semaines, c'est qu'il n'y a pas plus têtu. Il est plus facile de convaincre de tuer toute sa famille que de demander à Hermione Granger d'arrêter de lire ; c'est pour dire.

C'est pour ça que, comme gentil garçon obéissant et sans caractère pour s'opposer que je suis, je lui ouvre cette foutue porte. Par chance, elle aussi me connait très bien et se dépêche d'entrer en tirant Harry par la manche de son pull avant que je décide que l'heure de passage est terminée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? – je demande un peu sèchement.

Je me suis posé face à elle, les bras croisés et le regard dur. Me montrant de toute ma hauteur, j'espère lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'est pas vraiment la bienvenue ici pour le moment. Malheureusement, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi, on dirait que je ne l'impressionne pas beaucoup.

Ron…pourquoi t'es-tu enfui comme ça ?

Pourquoi je me suis « enfui comme ça » ? Pourquoi ? Elle était là, elle a vu et elle a entendu, comme Poudlard tout entier d'ailleurs, ce qui s'est passé. Et elle ose me demander pourquoi je me suis enfui ? Je ne sais pas…peut-être parce que je viens d'avoir la honte de ma vie ?

- Flash-back -

Je regarde Lavande s'avancer vers moi avec cet horrible sourire qu'elle a tous les matins avant de m'embrasser à pleine bouche. Une fois vers moi, elle se penche pour son « baiser matinal » que j'évite soigneusement en tournant rapidement la tête. Pas question que ses lèvres entrent en contact avec les miennes une fois de plus.

Elle me regarde avec un air étonné avant de murmurer tout en s'asseyant à mes côtés, sa main sur mon genou :

- Que se passe-t-il Ron-ron ?´

Je déteste quand elle m'appelle par ces surnoms débiles. Comment ai-je pu supporter tout cela pendant bientôt deux longs mois ? Bon, je me lance :

- Lavande…c'est fini.

- Qu'est-ce qui est fini ? – demande-t-elle d'une voix étrangement aigüe.

- Bah…entre toi et moi…notre relation…nous deux…on est plus ensemble quoi !

Et franchement, je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça : elle me gifle violemment devant tout Poudlard. Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

- Comment oses-tu me faire ça à moi Ron ?! Comment ?!

Je ne dis rien, encore sous le choc de sa gifle et de peur de faire ou dire quelque chose qui ne serait pas très bien vu. Elle est dingue cette fille !

- Tu me trompes c'est ça ? Tu en as trouvé une autre ? C'est cette poufiasse d'Hermione hein ? J'ai toujours su qu'entre vous…

- N'insulte jamais plus Hermione ! Elle n'a rien à voir là-dedans en plus ! – je crie plus fort que je ne le voulais.

À présent toute la Grande Salle nous observe, attendant la suite des événements. Même _lui_ nous observe attentivement.

- Alors pourquoi veux-tu casser ?!

- Bordel Lavande ! Je ne t'aime pas ! Je ne t'ai jamais aimé ! Je t'ai juste utilisé pour essayer d'oublier Zabini ! Et oui je suis gay ! Maintenant que t'as compris tu vas me foutre la paix ?!

Et c'est là que je réalise ce que je viens de dire, ou mieux _hurler_, dans toute la Grande Salle. Tous ont entendu, y compris les professeurs et ce maudit Serpentard du nom de Blaise Zabini.

Je lui jette un regard d'excuse, les oreilles plus rouges que jamais, et m'enfui de la Grande Salle, m'enfermant à jamais dans ma chambre.

- Fin -

- Ron…c'est pas si grave… - murmure alors Harry.

- « C'est pas si grave » ?! J'ai hurlé dans la Grande Salle que j'étais attiré, pour ne pas dire amoureux, par Zabini et tu me dis que c'est pas grave ?! Tu te sens bien ?!

Harry ne dit rien, apparemment sans mot. Je sais qu'il a du mal à accepter le fait que je sois gay. C'est normal, on a souvent pris des douches au même temps après les entrainements de Quidditch, on passe la plupart du temps ensemble, il vient même dormir dans la même chambre que moi pendant les vacances, au Terrier. Je me poserai aussi des questions à sa place. Mais il n'a jamais été qu'un ami pour moi.

Quant à Hermione, je suis certain qu'elle accepte facilement. Elle est très compréhensive. À mon avis, son seul problème est qu'elle n'a aucune idée de comment me calmer ou encore me rassurer.

Comment ai-je pu en arriver à tomber amoureux de Blaise Zabini ? Rien de très compliqué, en y réfléchissant…tous les deux nommés préfets-en-chef, des appartements à partager, incluant une salle de bain pour deux, des trêves pour une année un minimum agréable qui entrainent plusieurs longues soirées de conversation où on a appris à se connaître. Et moi, pendant ce temps, tout ce que je trouve à faire c'est de tomber amoureux de lui. Plus le temps passe, plus je me rends compte que je suis stupide.

- Écoutez – je dis après un moment de silence ; mes deux meilleurs amis lèvent leurs regards ver moi, attendant la suite de mes paroles – je sais que vous essayez de m'aider mais tout ce que je veux pour le moment c'est être seul.

C'est ça l'amitié : sans un mot de plus, ils se dépêchent de sortir de ma chambre, me laissant enfin seul avec mes pensées. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ?

Je m'allonge sur le lit, les bras croisés derrière ma tête remplie de doutes et de questions.

Je n'ose même pas imaginé la réaction de mes parents quand ils apprendront que je suis…bref, quand ils sauront, et ils le sauront, aucun doute là-dessus, mes préférences sexuelles.

Je n'ai pas énormément d'expérience, que ce soit avec les garçons ou avec les filles, mais j'en ai assez pour savoir que je préfère largement de beaux abdos à une paire de seins. Certains diront que je suis fou, d'autres, malade. Moi je pense simplement que chacun a le droit de choisir.

Personne n'a le droit de me punir pour aimer les hommes, et on les femmes. Je n'ai pas choisi, je ne m'en étais même jamais rendu compte avant cette stupide soirée il y a maintenant un an et demi. Seamus avait décidé qu'on devait fêter la fin des BUSES. Il avait dont invité tous les élèves de 5ème années, sauf les Serpentards, à se rendre à la salle sur demande. La fête avait été un véritable succès. De l'alcool à volonté, de la musique à fond, des filles presque à poils qui dansaient sensuellement, même certains 7ème années étaient venus au final.

Je ne me souviens pas très bien de ce qui s'est passé, et je mets ça sur le compte de l'alcool ingurgité en à peine quelques heures, mais je sais que je me suis retrouvé dans un placard à balai avec un autre mec dont je ne sais même pas le nom qu'on m'avait je crois, présenté dans la soirée, en train de nous embrasser jusqu'à en perdre haleine. La suite des événements ne laisse pas beaucoup de doutes quant à sa nature. J'avais énormément mal au derrière le lendemain.

Personne n'avait jamais su de ce qui était arrivé pendant cette soirée. Moi, j'ai su à ce moment là pourquoi les filles ne m'avaient jamais vraiment attiré.

De petits coups frappés à la porte me sortent de mes pensées. Sans bouger d'un millimètre, je crie afin d'être sûr qu'elle m'entende :

- Hermione je veux être seul ; je te l'ai déjà dit.

- C'est pas Hermione – murmure une voix juste assez fort pour je l'entende. – Je peux ?

J'hésite un moment. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Tout ce que je veux en ce moment c'est un trou où je pourrais me cacher pendant un long moment.

Je me lève alors lentement de mon lit et ouvre la porte pour me retrouver face à Zabini.

- Écoute Blaise…je ne voulais pas OK ? Je suis désolé si j'ai…

Je ne peux finir ma phrase car il vient de poser ces lèvres sur les miennes. Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Enfin…je ne m'en plains pas après tout…bien au contraire, je réponds avidement à son baiser.

Rapidement, la porte de ma chambre se ferme et je retrouve sur mon lit, allongé sur l'homme de mes rêves. On continue de s'embrasser pendant plusieurs minutes, puis je finis par lâcher ses lèvres avec un mécontentement évident. Mais il faut que je comprenne.

C'était pourquoi ça ?

Je détourne le regard, J'ai déjà de la peine à regarder quelqu'un dans les yeux en temps normal alors dans un moment pareil c'est simplement impensable.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment – répond-t-il après un moment. – Je ne savais pas quoi faire après ta…déclaration, si on peut dire. Et puis quand je t'ai vu, je n'ai eu qu'un envie… – il prend alors délicatement mon menton et me force à le regarder – de… – il dépose un baiser sur mon front – t'embrasser… – un autre sur mon nez – tout comme… – encore un au coin de mes lèvres… – maintenant… – dit-il en déposant finalement ses douces lèvres sur les miennes afin de m'embrasser sensuellement à nouveau.

Même si je me doute que ce que je fais est une erreur et qu'il va le regretter plus tard, je ne peux m'empêcher de répondre une fois de plus. Je ne contrôle plus mes gestes, mon corps ; mon cerveau ne fonctionne plus, ne pensant qu'au plaisir que je ressens en ce moment. Sans m'en rendre compte, je commence à détacher les boutons de sa chemise qui porte le fameux emblème vert et argent des Serpentards et la jette négligemment sur le sol.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous retrouvons tous les deux nus dans mon lit, continuant de se donner le maximum de plaisir. Heureusement qu'on est samedi.

Je me réveille finalement, sentant des bras entourer possessivement ma taille. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire face à cette inconsciente démonstration d'affection.

Sa tête est posée sur mon torse, se levant doucement au rythme de ma respiration. Je caresse alors ses doux cheveux noirs. Ils sont si doux et soyeux….

- Hum…c'est agréable ça… – dit-il alors d'une voix ensommeillée.

Je m'arrêt subitement, étonné de ses tendre paroles et désolé de l'avoir réveillé. Mais un grognement de mécontentement me force à continuer mes caresses en souriant.

- Blaise ? – je l'appelle alors, pensif. – Tu ne regrettes pas ?

Il se redresse brusquement, me regardant d'un air blessé.

- Tu penses don que je suis du genre à coucher avec n'importe qui ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, Blaise ! C'est simplement que tu ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi tu…tu m'as embrassé, alors je me demande ce que tu as pensé de…ce qui s'est passé et…

Et là, il éclate de rire. Voilà, il se moque de moi. À défaut d'être un rêve, tout ceci n'est qu'une simple farce de mauvais goût. Je préférais tout de même le rêve ; la chute était moins douloureuse.

- T'es vraiment mignon comme ça, tout gêné. – Devant mon air d'incompréhension, il s'empresse d'ajouter – je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour, mais en tout cas ce que je ressens pour toi est plus que de l'amitié, Ron. Je ne peux rien te promettre pour le moment, et cette relation ne sera pas facile à assumer, mais si ça continue comme ça, ça ne pourra qu'évoluer positivement…

Cette fois c'est moi qui l'embrasse le premier. Il sourit contre mes lèvres tout en m'allongeant sur le lit.

Finalement, je crois que cette chambre n'a pas besoin d'être agrandie ; il y a des choses bien plus intéressantes à faire que de jouer au Quidditch. Et j'y passe volontiers le restant des mes jours, tant qu'il y reste aussi.


End file.
